Unlocking
by Celtic Shadow Mage
Summary: Guess what? Harry has a secret, and he shares it with the only one who could ever understand. I suck at summaries, you just need to read it. Drarry, Severitus, and Ron and Dumbledore bashing. Don't like, don't read! P.S, no lemons! I can't write it! And I don't want to! Sorry if I disappointed anybody! Small kissing scenes though! Starts summer after fourth year!


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I am not J.K Rowling, so I cannot own the beautiful Harry Potter universe. So please don't kill me.

(Harry's P.O.V)

I woke up in a cold sweat. That nightmare of Cedric's death had been haunting me since it happened. I couldn't bear it anymore. I got out of the bed that had once belonged to Dudley. ( Which is probably why it had no springs in it. ) I slowly shuffled over to the broken and scratched desk, and took out a piece of parchment, and carefully began to write a letter.

 _Draco,_

 _I know you hate me, but I really need you. You may not believe it, but I miss our fights, and at this current moment, I trust you, and only you. If you don't want to reply, fine, but can you at least send me a Dreamless Sleep potion? I don't even care if it's poison. No-one seems to care for me. I just want a normal life in which I can be with my future lover. Whoever that may be..._.

 _I just want you to know, that I deeply regret turning my head, and turned away your offer in friendship. All Gryffindors are, are idiots who act, then think. Heck, even if I'd been a Ravenclaw, I'd've accepted friendship._

 _The thing is, I like you. And I... I just want you to understand that the first people I met were the Weasleys, and they had acted like they loved me, but I found out the other day that all they did was "befriend" me for my money that that old fart Dumbledore was giving away left and right. I owled Gringotts yesterday, and they said they'd shut down my accounts accept for me and only me._ _If you would like, I would like to be friends. Once we get to Hogwarts, I promise you that I will call for a resorting. And I will tell the old coot that if he interferes in any way at all, I will change sides, and he will fall into his own trap. In our first year, I was naïve, and easily manipulated. He sent me to the Dursleys, in which house I am currently living in, and they abuse me. You are probably laughing on the floor, but the fart did it on purpose, to control me._ _Please, I am begging you, please take me away from here. I.. I think I like you, more than an enemy, and more than the friends I want to be... and I just want to have someone who will listen and comfort me. Even in our fights, I could see the regret in your eyes, and the way you looked at me. I know it was just because of the "friends" That I had. Ron, he's a backstabbing traitor who doesn't know what an "inside voice" is, and Hermione... I think she's under the Imperious. Please, please, please help me._

 _\-- Harry_

 _( No-one's P.O.V )_

Miles away, Draco read the letter with wide eyes. He couldn't believe it. Harry Bloody Potter had a crush on him. And wanted him, for sanctuary and other things, but he didn't want to think about that. Draco ran into his father's room, and showed him the letter.

"Draco, please give him a portkey, and send him a letter." Lucius said. " And the required potions."

"Yes father." came the quiet response.

( ** _A/N: So... How was that for the first part? Hope you liked it! Please review! Now read on!)_**

(Draco's P.O.V)

I woke up to a large cramp and fire in my stomach. I lifted up my shirt, and suppressed a scream. There was a tattoo on my stomach that looked like a Shadow Phoenix that was intertwined with a Shadow Dragon. It was beautiful, and painful still. I slowly ran my hand over it, and wondered where and why I got it. My mind instantly went to the letter. As soon as I had finished reading it, I had showed father, then I sent him some potions, and the portkey. Soon after, I felt the same pain, but less hurtful. And then I went to bed...

(No-one's P.O.V)

Unbeknownst to Draco, the same tattoo was burnt onto Harry as well. And when Harry took the potions, it set them on a course of a new, uncontrollable fate.

Harry arrived at the Hogwarts train, and sat in a compartment towards the back, waiting for Draco. He smiled at the memory of how they started dating.

 **Flashback:**

 _Harry grabbed the portkey, and hid it. Aunt Petunia was walking up the stairs to give him his list of chores to do tomorrow. It was one of Dudley's friend's birthday, and was invited. Both of his parents were going. So Harry was left home. The next morning, he curled over in pain, and saw the tattoo burnt onto him. He thought of those potions... Hmm... He got up, and got himself breakfast, and then grabbed the portkey. He traveled to Malfoy Manor, and was greeted in the hallway_ _by Draco's parents. Harry was led to Draco's room. There was a bed right next to what looked like Draco's._

 _He set his trunk down, and just as Harry had been left alone, Draco walked out in nothing but a towel. Harry blushed so furiously that_ _his whole body was red. Draco looked at Harry, and nearly dropped his towel. Draco quickly rushed into one of the walk in closets, and came out a few minutes later in very nice clothes. Ones that were tight against his skin, and showed off his muscles. And skinny jeans that just completed the outfit. It was all black, and the shirt had a design that looked like a Dragon. A Shadow Dragon if Harry guessed right. Harry gasped._

 _"That looks like! ... erm" Harry squirmed under Draco's questioning glance. "I mean, that's and interesting design."_

 _"Actually, I just got it this morning to match this..." Draco pulled up his shirt and showed him his tattoo. Harry suddenly felt lightheaded. He sat down on his bed, and slowly realized he was shaking. "What's wrong?"_

 _"Um..." Harry couldn't answer._

 _"It actually means that whoever has the same one, they are their true mate." Draco said. "And this might surprise you, but I haven't told my parents yet."_

 _Harry pulled up his own shirt, and showed Draco his tattoo. Draco sat down on his bed, and he looked at Harry. Suddenly, Draco pounced onto Harry, and kissed him. It lasted for a couple seconds, then they pulled away for air._

 _Narcissa, as Harry had found out, walked in to see what the commotion was. She walked in to see Harry and Draco tangled together on Harry's bed._

 _"What is the meaning of this?!" Narcissa panicked._

 _The boys both showed Draco's mother that they had matching tattoos in the same place and she squealed with glee._

 _"YAY! DRACO! HARRY! YAY! I... I HAVE NO WORDS TO EXPRESS HOW HAPPY I AM! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Lucius ran up the stairs and saw his wife jumping up and down like a fangirl, and his son and their guest on Harry's bed, both blushing like mad._

 _"What has happened here?"_

 _"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! DRACO AND HARRY ARE TRUE MATES!!!!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"_

 _Lucius suddenly smiled and hugged both boys. "Harry, we are glad to call you our son. And we hope that you enjoy living with us. We shall have to do something about Dumbledore's interference."_

 _Both boys smiled blindingly at Draco's father._

 _"Now, we shall replenish your school supplies and get ready for the start of school tomorrow."_

 **End Flashback**

Draco entered the compartment and sat next to Harry. Soon enough, Ron and Hermione entered, and saw Harry and Draco cuddling in one of the seats. Ron, well, his face went a beet red, and shouted "WHY ARE YOU WITH THAT SLIMY SNAKE! YOU HAVE NO REASON TO BE WITH HIM!!!"

Harry replied with "Actually, Ronald, Draco here is my true mate, not that weasel you call your sister. Once we were marked, the contract was broken. It is one of the few things that can do that. Hermione, can you sit down for a moment? Ronald, leave now, before I call a prefect." Hermione sat down, and Ron looked like he was about to shout some more, but at the mention of prefects, he quickly left. Draco and Harry patiently waited, and slowly, but surely, Hermione seemed to gain a realization of her surroundings.

"Where am I?! What is happening?!"

"Miss Granger. Please calm down. You have been I under a spell in which you have been mind controlled. For the last 3 years. We will put the memories back in, but it will feel like they are fake, and are, in a way. Your real mind was not intact, and we shall have to help you. Oh. By the way, I'm Harry. Yes. _That_ Harry. And this is my boyfriend Draco."

"Oh. OK, can you do that?"

"Yes. Um, Lucius! I WAS RIGHT!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! Now, we have to help her." Lucius walked in, chuckling slightly.

"OK, stop yelling." Lucius turned his head toward Hermione. "Now, this will not hurt, but you will feel exhausted after." Lucius casted the spell, and Hermione collapsed. "Leave her be. We will check up on her when we get there."

The boys nodded. Lucius left.

( ** _A/N:_** ** _Wow! Bet you didn't expect that! Right? ;-) Anyways, hope you like it! Review! Suggestions are good too_** ** _! Let's move on!)_**

 _Arrival at Hogwarts..._

(Harry's P.O.V)

I got off the train, hand intertwined with Draco's, and we got into a carriage to take us up to the castle. Neville entered, and sat across from us. A moment later, Luna entered as well.

"Hey guys. So, how's the... you know... going?" Luna said, in a mysterious way.

"How'd you know?!" Draco panicked.

"It's Luna, she knows stuff. You just have to get used to it. Don't worry, she doesn't hurt people. She doesn't bite." Harry soothed his mate.

"Well, unless provoked." Luna chuckled.

We lapsed into comfortable silence. When we arrived, Seamus, Dean, and several other ran up to me, and crushed me in a group hug. I fought my way out. Everyone stared when I walked back up to Draco, who had been shoved out of the way when the group arrived, and laced their fingers together.

"Why are you with that snake?!" Someone yelled.

"Oh! Ron hasn't told you?!" I was rolling on the ground, laughing. At some point, Draco joined.

"Draco here is my boyfriend, and that's that." I got up, dusted myself off, and walked back up to the castle. Suddenly, the group started to advance. I picked up Draco, and turned on the little buddy inside me. He helped me sprint away. And nobody saw where I went. Unfortunately, I hadn't told Draco about my little buddy, and this terrified him.

When we got inside, I set him down.

"WHAT WAS THAT!!!!!!"

"That, Draco, was some of my little friend's help. You see, I am part vampire. I managed to take that part, and he is buried deep inside my magical core. I made it so I can call upon him, in times of need, and use those enhanced powers for my needs. But I moved him, so that I could fit in a little more. A lot _that_ did." I chuckled darkly.

"Oh." Was all Draco said.

( ** _A/N: SURPRISE! Hope you like it! Review!_** )


End file.
